Not So Fantastico
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Okay, remember Old Buddy and Wesley? Well, this is where Antonio comes into the picture, claiming to be the true Gold Ranger. Now he must learn to fit in and be trusted, espacily to Wesley. Will Antonio be accepted? Or will he give up on destiny?
1. Goldie

Not So Fantastico

Author Note: Hello ladies, gentleman, and all the in between! Pooffoop1 here with her 5th Power Ranger: Samurai adventure. Now, if you haven't read the books before this by me, Jayden and Emily are a couple and have defeated Decker and Dayu by making them both human. (See **Destiny for Three.**) Those of you who _have _read them, thanks! This speaks a little of what has happened, but it's not a direct connection. HOWEVER, this story is about Wesley, whom I imaged before **Unexpected Arrival. **(See **Old Buddy.**) This is where Antonio comes into the picture, claiming to be The Gold Ranger. Now, I'll shut up so you can read.

"Which one of you slowpokes wants to take me on?" Wesely challenged to his team as they filed into the Dojo.

"I'll do it," Emily grinned to her playful teammate as she tied her belt.

The two grabbed two training swords and began. Wesley was the team's first Gold Ranger, and living up to please them. After his shattered past with Jayden by anger and jealously on his part, he pleased them in the ways of being a samurai and loyalty.

Their two swords clashed as they pressed against each other. Emily kicked upward with her knee, thus making him fall to his knees. She gasped and offered him her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked in worry she'd hurt her friend.

"I..." Wesley began, but stopped as he whirled on his feet, pulled Emily sideways in his arms, and put his sword point to her throat, "am now."

She grinned before jerking up lower body upward and wrapping her legs around his neck. The two crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Jayden! Emily!" Jayden gasped, leaving Mia to kneel by their side, "are you guys okay?"

Their response was pulling him over, Wesley putting him in a headlock and Emily falling over him. The two burst into a fit of laughter, and Jayden joined in. But their joyful moment ended when the GAP sensor went off. The team leapt to their feet and raced out of the door.

A really gross Nilock was attacking the people. He was a puss color on his upper body and a sickly green on his lower half. His eye sockets were hollow except for the left glowing blue and the right glowing yellow. His mouth had one rotten tooth and his ears were shriveled gray. (EW!)

"Samurai Rangers," he chuckled in a voice of trash and gravel, "I've been waiting for you."

"It's time to bring you down," Jayden growled in response.

"Because nobody messes with our town," Wesley added on in a snarl.

"Go, go Samurai!" all six cried, transforming into their suits.

Kevin and Mike charged in first. The monster suddenly shaped into a lady with wrinkles and matty white hair with dandruff. Mike repulsed and backed up and disgust.

"Ugh, that's nasty!" he cried.

A blue and yellow ray of power sent im tumbling. Before he could aid his friend, Kevin saw a slob with too much weight recklessly eating unearthly things while screaming at a TV. He took a step back in distaste. That gave the monster a chance to send him flying.

"What's he doing?" Emily wondered, not seeing these things.

"I don't know," Mia replied, "it's so weird."

"Let's go," Jayden commanded, "don't lose focus."

Mia charged in next. The beast suddenly looked like a big, smelly hotshot bragging to the press. She narrowed her eyes and turned away in distaste. She was suddenly in the pile of Mike and Kevin.

"Mia!" Emily cried.

She took a slice at his beefy neck. He suddenly formed into a reckless man with wounds and a gun. She squeaked in disgust and horror before she was sent backwards in a pile.

"Emily!" Jayden cried. If looks could kill, the monster would have been done for.

The Red Ranger knocked the monster about like mad, but he formed into his old doll that had wound up in flames, he was down. Wesley snarled at the chuckling beast.

"Nobody treats my friends like that," he growled, lunging.

He anticipated a trick, so he relied on smell and ear only on his attack. His eyes were shut tight. But when the funky smell of his Mia's PB+J omelet reached his nose, he about passed out. That gave the Nilock a chance to add him into the moaning pile.

"Might as well go down as a team," he chuckled, "because nobody can ever beat Porcaz."

Suddenly, a fishing pole swung out of nowhere and smacked Porcaz in the face. He roared as he stumbled back before he was kicked square in the chest. The form of Antonio jumped in front of the team and slashed out with his Barracuda Blades with lightning speed.

"I'm all dried out," Porcaz spat, "but I will return, Rangers. And you better watch your back, Goldie."

With that, he vanished. Now that he wasn't moving, they saw he was wearing a gold suit almost just like Wesley's. Only the helmet symbol was different; Wesley's was four little triangles on all corners of a rectangle. Antonio looked at them and helped them up.

"Finally," he grinned behind his helmet, "I have arrived!"

"Who are you?" Kevin asked him.

"I'm Antonio Garcia," he claimed, striking a pose with his fishing pole, "The Gold Ranger."


	2. I'm the Gold Ranger

Not So Fantastico 2

"The Gold Ranger?" Wesley said, "I'm The Gold Ranger."

"No, it is my destiny," Antonio protested, "tell him, Jay."

Jayden stared at the two males.

"Is that really you Antonio?" he breathed.

"Who the heck is Antonio?" Wesley demanded.

"Remember when you came?" Jayden explained, "well, this was before you. After Antonio moved away is when you arrived. I can' believe you're both here, though."

"Neither can I," Wesley cried, "and what makes him think he's my position?"

"Jayden and I made a promise," Antonio explained, "that when he became Red Ranger, I'd come back and be a samurai too."

"Well..." Jayden developed a sudden interest in his hands, "Antonio, that was when we were kids, so..."

"Then what makes him so great?" Antonio demanded, "I have trained myself quite..."

"So did I," Wesley cut in, "only with my samuraizer."

"And I did, too!" Antonio growled, waving his in front of Wesley's face.

"Stop it!" Emily's voice halted them, "listen. We're all tired, hot, sweaty, and grossed out. I say tomorrow we all talk about it at The Shiba House. Deal?"

"Sure," Antonio and Wesley said as one, slinking back from the power and command in her voice.

"Alright," she nodded, "now, come on. Let's all go recover. See you tomorrow, Antonio. Alright?"

"Alright," he echoed in admiration.

Wesley marched off, a storm in his mind. The others, worried and not wanting to get involved, scurried after him. All but Emily. She watched as Antonio slumped over and sighed, unaware that she was still there.

"Who am kidding?" he mumbled, "I'll never be as good as them."

He turned and returned to his nearby cooler cart. Gripping the handle, he trudged off.

"Antonio?" she finally spoke up, "you'll be fine."

As he turned around, she dashed off in a wave. A small smile played on his lips before he headed for his tent home. Surely Jayden would speak for him...right?


	3. Rip

Not So Fantastico 3

The following morning, the rangers were sitting in their circle at The Shiba House. Mentor Ji paced around, tapping his stick against his palm.

"Antonio is late," he mumbled, "can't say I'm surprised."

"He'll be here any minute," Emily assured, "I'm sure of it."

"You sure took to him quickly," Jayden commented, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you're the only one for me," Emily smiled playfully before she kissed his cheek.

So, of course, it was the exact moment Antonio strode in. He was all dressed up in a suit and tie, so he looked stylish. .When he saw the two, he rested his fishing pole against his shoulder. Though unaware of it, the hook snagged the back of his pants.

"Is this a bad time?" he joked, getting their attention.

"Oh, shut up," Jayden laughed with others softly as Emily blushed.

"Anyway," Antonio grinned, "allow me to be your Gold Ranger. I know I can prove myself."

"I am The Gold Ranger," Wesley protested, "it is my destiny! Besides, I know how to hold my own."

"I have my own talent and style," Antonio persisted.

"Alright," Wesley challenged, "let's see what you can do."

Antonio grabbed his pole and pulled up to show them his awesome moves, but they instead heard a rip.

"Oh, that's not good," Antonio muttered, pulling up and ripping it further and pulling up his pants.

The others, even Wesley, laughed good heartedly. Antonio laughed nervously and pulled further, trying to free it.

"This happens all the time," he said, smiling nervously, "not that I'm accident prone."

_Rip. _

The sem tore, making his pants flop forward. His underwear was pink with red hearts all over it. The words **Love is the answer **were written on his 'backyard.' Everybody was roaring with laughter, even Wesley.

"Can you guys help him?" Jayden stiffed his laughter long enough to say that.

He strode outside, still laughing. Wesley had to sit down and hold his sides, he was laughing so hard. Emily tried to stop as she came up to him. She handed him a clip as he yanked them up. With a little of her help, which was full of laughter, he had them up again.

"Ha, ha, ha," Antonio laughed nervously, "okay, anyway..."

He quickly sat down as his pants began to descend again.

"I'll get Jayden," Emily giggled, "and then we'll talk."


	4. Who am I?

Not So Fantastico 4

About five minutes later, everybody was in their places: The Rangers in their seats, Mentor Ji standing behind Mike, and Antonio sitting on a backward chair.

"So start talking," Kevin said to Antonio, "what's your story?"

"Alright," Antonio nodded, pulling his tie nervously, "well, I've always wanted to be a Samurai. When I moved away, I trained myself, but something was missing. But once I figured out how to text OctoZord, everything fell into place."

"So what does that make you?" Mike asked, "some kinda' techy?"

"I don't know," Antonio replied, bowing his head in embarrassment, "I've always been really good with gadgets."

"Techy," Mike coughed, stirring light laughter.

"Well, I'm The Gold Ranger," Wesley brought in, "I have been for months. It is my destiny."

"It is also my destiny," Antonio protested, "I know this for a fact."

"Well, we can't have two Gold Rangers," Mia said, "but how can we decide who it is and who it isn't?"

"We could battle," Wesley suggested, shooting Antonio a Look.

"Or we could prove ourselves," Antonio piped up, "whoever's best will be Gold Ranger."

"Jayden can judge," Wesley agreed, "we start tomorrow."

The two shook hands before Antonio strode out. Jayden looked at Emily in disbelief and stress. She understood. He was telling her by his eyes that he didn't want to judge his best friends.

That evening, Antonio gazed at OctoZord, who beeped softly.

"I don't want to make a enemy," he sighed, "but if I'm not Gold Ranger, who am I?"


	5. We'll battle

Not so Fantasico

"Hey, Antonio!" Emily called in greeting as he approached the Shiba House. He waved shyly as he climbed up to her.

"Hi, Emily," he responded.

The two headed inside to find the others already sitting down in their seats. Antonio sat beside Emily, thus causing an unnoticed twitch by Jayden.

"Glad to see you again, Antonio," Mentor mumbled.

The others nodded. Antonio looked nervously at Mentor's displeasure before shivering. The others didn't seem really intersested in having him along either.

"Well," Emily broke the silence , "what do you guys think about having Antonio along?"

"I'm The Gold Ranger," Wesley reminded for the hundredth time, "and he can't take my role."

"It is also my destiny," Antonio reminded, "so how can we see who's destiny is really who's?"

"Sorry, guys," Jayden spoke up, "I just can't chose one of you. You're both my friends, and I only want what's best for both of you."

"Come on, Fish Boy," Wesley said to Antonio as he stood, "we're going to battle each other. Whoever wins is Gold Ranger. The loser goes home."

"But.." Antonio began.

But Wesley was already outside. "See you in a hour!" was his call.

Antonio looked helplessly at Emily. She put her arm on his shoulders and patted his back in soothment.

"We'll figure something out," she assured, "do your best. Wesley just has a dark past and is very protective over us."

"Understood," Antonio gulped, "but how can I take him?"

"Because," Emily smiled, "I believe in you. GO dance with destiny."

Braver, Antonio headed out to train a little.

"He's a good kid," Emily told Jayden.

"Yeah," Jayden said, "can we talk?"

Author Note: Uh-oh. I bet you infere what it is about!


	6. Never bother you again

Not so Fantastico 6

Author Note: None of you guys are reviewing! I am feeling very self conscience right now...Anyway, please review! I need to know you guys are reading this and liking this! It gives me the confidence to write...not that I rely on anybody completely. It just gives me assurance that I am not writing to a brick wall. Enjoy!

"About what?" Emily asked as the two sat across from each other.

"You seem to really like Antonio," Jayden explained, "I'm just...it's not that I don't trust you, but...I mean..."

He sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm just really happy with you, Em," he finished, "and don't want you to leave me."

"I understand," Emily replied, "but there is nothing between Antonio and I. He's just the new guy, and everybody seems to be giving him the cold shoulder. He needs the confidence to follow his heart."

"Also understood," Jayden nodded, "sorry."

"It's alright on one condonation," Emily responded.

The two then kissed. Antonio saw from the doorway, and his face fell. Emily was a really amazing girl, and he liked her. But she was in love with Jayden. What kind of chance did he have against Red Ranger?

"You okay?" Mia asked him from behind.

"Huh? Oh!" Antonio scrambled around, thus tripping over his own feet and landing on the ground.

He bolted up and straightened his tie for the Pink Ranger. She raised a dark eyebrow before saying, "So...you alright?"

"Yeah," Antonio nodded quickly, "just wanted to...train with Jay."

"Come with me, Antonio," Mia responded, heading inside briskly.

He followed her quickly, wondering what she wanted. Inside the room Mia shared with Emily, she sat down on Emily's bed and motioned for Antonio to sit on her's. He did so nervously.

"Antonio," she began, "ever since you showed up yesterday, I've noticed change in Jayden and Emily."

The supposed Gold Ranger tensed. This was not off to a good start.

"Jayden hasn't talked to us and keeps his eye on Emily all the time. And Emily hangs out with you more than any of us," she continued, "and then you keep looking at Jayden for support nervously. I've also noticed you smiling at Emily and staying near her."

Antonio swallowed. "I..."

"I know what's going on," Mia went on, "Jayden doesn't want you to hang around his girlfriend anymore. They've recently become a couple, so he's pretty protective over her. She being nice and kind to you because you're the new guy. And you...I'm pretty sure you have a crush on her. Do you?"

He looked at her. She'd pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"Antonio," she coaxed, "don't be afraid to tell me. I won't say anything."

"Mia, I..." he began, but quickly strode out.

He wanted to be a Samurai so badly. He also wanted to make peace with Wesley, but he'd stirred Wesley's anger instead. Jayden was resenting him, and Kevin and Mike didn't seem to like him. Mentor wasn't warm toward him, and Mia was accusing him of changing the team.

Only Emily was nice and kind to him. But she was like that to everybody. She only was with him because he was new.

Antonio looked at the clock. It was time for Wesley and him to fight to see who was The Gold Ranger. Sighing, he made a choice.

In the garden, Wesley was standing with a sharpened sword. His samuraizer was in the other hand, and his outfit was already on. Antonio stepped in and transformed silently. Mike, Kevin, Mentor and Mia stood to the left side, waiting intently but seriously.

Jayden was on the right, sitting on the bench as the reluctant judge. Antonio glanced at his hard voice and cold gaze before sighing. Jayden already didn't like him anymore. Their friendship was pretty much in the toilet.

Emily sat beside Jayden, smiling with encouragement to both sides. She wasn't really into Antonio.

And she never would be.

"Ready to duel, Goldie?" Wesley snarled, drawing his sword and getting in battle stance.

They didn't like Antonio. They didn't want him around, so he wasn't going to bother them. (P.S. These are Antonio's thoughts, not what I think.)

"No," Antonio replied, un-transforming.

"What do you mean?" Wesley growled, lowering his guard.

"You guys don't want me around," Antonio responded as he put his hand on his cart handle, "so I'll leave. I am sorry to have bothered you. But you'll never have to worry about me again."

With that, he turned and walked away. And he hoped they didn't see the tears going down his face.

Author Note: Oh, no! Antonio's left!


	7. Want to talk to you

Not so Fantasico 7

Author Note: Please review!

The others rangers were silent, even a few minutes after Antonio had left. Mike finally broke the silence.

"Did we really just do that?"

"Yeah," Kevin responded, "I didn't know Antonio felt so left out."

"But he's trying to take _my _role," Wesley pointed out. Then his expertion turned to guilt as he added, "But I didn't mean to hurt his feelings like that."

"I imagine none of us did," Mentor spoke up, "Antonio has always wanted to be a Samurai. This is why Jayden gave him the OctoZord."

"Poor Antonio," Mia commented, "all he wanted was to be like us. And we shunned him for it."

"Well, we have to fix this," Jayden finally declared, "any ideas?"

Silence. Suddenly, Emily stood up and rushed out.

"Emily!" the team cried, "wait up!"

They scrambled after her, but she was well ahead of them. Using her instinct, she soon found Antonio. He was on the loading dock, his back to the world with his shoulders trembling. She silently crept toward him and hid behind a pile of shipping crates.

"Who am I kidding?" Antonio sniffed to himself, "I could never be a Samurai. I'd better go somewhere else."

He began to rise, but Emily rose out and shook his arm.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Emily?" he gasped, turning so she couldn't see the waterflow.

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you," she replied, "if you'll let me."

Sighing, he sat down on a crate. Emily sat beside Antonio, who still had his back turned to her.

"We were really mean, Antonio," she sighed, "and they others are all really sorry for that and so am I. We understand all you want to be is a Samurai, and I think I understand why we resented you. Kevin wants to hold onto the old Ranger ways, so you being a techy guy, he was startled. Mike's first impressions aren't good when you beat him, and Mentor looks down on nonsense or fun at times. Mia is sensitive, so she didn't react well to somebody like you. She kind of thought you were a bragger. Jayden is WAY protective over us, so he wasn't sure what to do when you came along saving the day. And Wesley…he thinks you're trying to steal his part."

"Oh," Antonio sniffed, "well, you were nice to me, Emily. I really liked that."

"Then why did you run away from me?" she asked softly.

"Because you like Jayden," Antonio replied, "and I…I like you, too."

Emily was silent for a time.

"Have you ever felt love, Antonio?" she asked gently.

"Not really," Antonio admitted, "my mom and dad loved me, but were always to busy for me. Girls don't like fishermen, and so being a Samurai was something I knew I was destined to be and find love in."

"Let me tell you something," Emily nodded, "I promise you, some girl is looking for a handsome, talented fisherman Samurai Ranger. And you'll find her someday and really feel love. You will find that special girl…even if it's not me."

"I really want to be a part of the team, though," Antonio smiled, even though the tears were still there and therefor his back was turned, "and I want you guys to accept me and let me help you."

"Antonio," she decided, "I'm not sure what the others think, but I'm going to let you have your chance to prove yourself worthy."

"You can do that?" Antonio asked in disbelief, "for real?"

"I am the leader's girlfriend," Emily declared, "and I can make my own choices."

"But how?" he asked.

"I'll pretend I'm hurt," Emily muttered, "and you'll save me. Saving a Samurai…that's almost a certain entrée. You've proven your heart right and your spirit already. Now just show them that a techy can win, too."

He finally turned to her, even though tears of joy were now in his eyes.

"Thank you, Emily," he smiled to her waterly.

"Hey," she smiled as they hugged, "that's what friends are for."


	8. What friends are for

Not so Fantastico 8

_Beep, beep, beep. _

The Samurai Ranger team rushed into the city at the sound of the GAP sensor. Emily hadn't told them of her plan with Antonio, which had been hard. The team told each other everything. But she was keeping her mouth shut. It was their little secret.

It was Porcez, the gross chuckled at them before beginning to morph into grosser things than before: Mike-A sack of moldy sardines, Kevin- A sweet addict with recklessness, Mia- A son cursing to his mom, Wesley- Mia's egg omlet with jelly, Jayden-A very old grave with rotted flowers and potatoes. Emily was suddenly the last Ranger standing.

"You shall be an easy target," Porcez chuckled, "you weak and pathetic Yellow Ranger."

She growled before glancing in the shadows. Antonio was there, not transformed, but ready for his moment. Gripping her sword, Emily sprang for the monster. He suddenly transformed into her old, sick sister surroned by soggy tissues.

Emily was about sick to her stomach, but she could take it. However, she allowed him to halfway knock her into a mailbox. She moaned and pretended to be in agony. The other rangers weren't close enough, so Porcez towered over her, ready to knock her out.

Suddenly, a figure bolted in front of her and sent Porcez rolling. Emily expected to see Antonio, but it was Wesley instead.

"Spin Sword: All Gusts!" he cried, blowing the monster back.

Sutley, Emily looked at Antonio. He gave her a panicked look that said, _N_ow _what? _She shrugged slightly before trying to rise.

"Stay down, Emily!" Wesley ordered, "this is a tricky combo."

He grabbed his sword before grabbing Emily's.

"Jayden!" he yelled.

Catching on, Jayden threw his sword with what little energy he still had. Wesley caught it like a pro and inserted his power disk onto Jayden's sword. He slashed Emily and Jayden's swords' in a X with another X behind it with a slash from the left.

But the symbol was strong enough to completely destroy him. Porcez was about to unleash some evil power when three figures slashed his skin.

"Nobody treats them like that!" a voice yelled.

Yes, folks. It was Antonio.

He pulled out his Samuraizer and yelled, "Gold Power!"

Suddenly, he was in his battle suit. He got in his battle stance, and Porcez laughed coldly.

"What kind of a stance is that?" he laughed, "you're not worth my time, Twinkle Toes."

"My style may be different," Antonio snarled, "but it's all mine. And trust me, buddy, as you will now see, there's plenty of power beneath it. Now, if we're done talking…Baracuda Blade!"

He drew his blades and whirled toward Porcez like a cyclone. He roared as he collapsed.

"You can't beat me, pretty boy," he yelled, kicking upward.

Antonio soared upward before he was pinned to the wall. Suddenly, he was seeing his father and mother, old and dead, being into lowered into their grave as one. He was repulsed, and he was suddenly blasted.

"Antonio!" Emily cried, running to his side.

"He saved us," Wesley muttered as Porcez laughed in pleasure, "and now we have to save him!"

"Let's go," Jayden growled, getting to his unsteady feet.

The other three followed their lead and gripped their swords. The five rushed into intense battle.

"Oh, come on!" Porcez yelled, "you can't really be protecting that wannabe!"

"That 'wannabe' just saved us," Wesley growled, "we were mean to resent him. And now we're paying this price."

They fought with power as Emily shook her friend.

"Antonio?" she cried, "Antonio, are you okay?"

His eyes soon opened. She breathed in relief and hugged the wounded teenager. He got to his feet, leaning on The Yellow Ranger for support.

"Thanks, Emily," he nodded, "what…what are the others doing?"

"They're protecting you," Emily smiled, "just like I was helping you. We're all sorry, Antonio. And now we're proving it!"

In a flash, she was helping her team. Antonio gazed in disbelief and amazement at the power they found…to save him?

_They're saving me, _he thought, _do they really care? _

Suddenly, the entire team screamed in utter horror and disgust. They were all blasted with unbearable pain as they fell, drained of any energy. Antonio growled as Porcez loomed over them.

"Did somebody order the fish?" he yelled as he sliced out with hid blades.

"You again?" he growled, "this time, I finish you."

The two fought with amazing power and speed. Suddenly, Wesley had an idea. He staggered up to Antonio, who had been blasted backwards, and offered his hand. Grateful, Antonio took it.

The two gold-dressed males stood together and deflected blows together.

"The symbol," Wesley muttered to Antonio at one point, "we'll combine fire, earth, and the blades."

"That sounds fantastico," Antonio grinned.

He handed up the two swords to Wesley, who made them quickly.

"Symbol of Power: Fire and Soil Thrash!" he yelled as it glowed.

"Baracuda Bite!" Antonio called as he made his move.

The thrashes from the blades struck the symbol, making it powerful enough. The two struck it as one, thus blasting Porcez into nothing. But that's when he turned into the Mega Monster.

"Whoa!" Antonio cried, stumbling to the ground in shock.

"Come on, guys," Wesley urged his team, "we've got to do the MegaZord!"

"Can't…" Mike mumbled.

"Too weak…" Kevin grunted.

"Need help…." Mia sighed, "stress…."

"I'm…." Jayden heaved himself up, but he quickly collapsed.

"I'll text OctoZord," Antonio declared, pressing the buttons.

A giant OctoZord appeared quickly. Wesley gasped as Antonio took control. The two fought, but Antonio couldn't do it alone. Wesley put his folding zord to the ground and made his symbol.

"Hawk Folding Zord!" he yelled, transforming.

"Zords Combine!" both yelled, making a symbol that they both somehow knew.

Wesley's hawk wings flew to the upper back of OctoZord and attacked. The head went ontop of OctoZord's, so it looked a little weird, but it was effective.

"Screetch!" Wesley commanded once he was to the left of the centered Antonio.

The hawk sent out powerful, painful calls that the monster could hear but humans couldn't. Suddenly, Porcez formed into the thing that sent the others rolling ealier: An ill Mentor with gray skin and spit all over him. (Ick.) They both about collapsed with the spell, but a voice yelled, "Snap out of it!"

The Ape Zord was soon attached to them out of nowhere: The arms on the OctoZord's sides and the head folding over the Hawk's neck. Emily appeared on the other side of Antonio and thrashed the sword. The image began to get foggy, bringing the two back down to Earth.

"Let's break this image," Antonio growled, "ink cloud!"

At that, Porcez coughed and went back to normal.

"Yuck!" he spat, "and you think I'm nasty!"

"You are," Wesley replied, "and now it's time to take out the trash!"

The three lifted the powerful sword the combo created, which had the silver color, the gold color, and the yellow color.

"Samurai Stackup: Final Strike!" they all yelled for the name and for the call, slashing downward.

"Agh!" Porcez yelled as he fell in defeat, "this is a nasty way to end!"

He was suddenly gone. The trio shrank and rushed to the others. Now that the heavy spell of repulsion was over, they were up and had a little energy.

"Are you guys okay?" all seven asked at the same time, "yeah, you are? Good. Wait, what?"

They all laughed and did a tight group hug. Antonio's smile was the biggest when Wesley grinned at him. They were all finally friends.

_They've finally accepted me as a friend, _he thought as he was surrounded by friendship's love, _ranger or not. _

Author Note: That took a while, but awwww!


	9. Our destiny

Not so Fantastico 9

"Antonio!" Mentor J cried when the team came running up with Antonio between Wesley and Emily.

"Ji," he smiled, shaking his hand.

"I saw the battle," Mentor announced, "and I am very proud of all your hard work and detirmation."

"Thanks," they all said, exhausted.

They were all soon showered and resting peacefully in bed. Antonio was told to stay the night, so he slept in a spare room. When dawn set down, the Rangers woke up to a fish omlet breakfast by Antonio, who was a very good cook. After cleaning up, everybody sat in their circle.

Antonio again sat by Emily, but Jayden trusted him again. Mentor cleared his throat and stood behind Antonio.

"Antonio Garcea," he announced, "you have proven a valuable ranger and, if Jayden allowd it, you will be part of the team as The Gold Ranger."

Antonio about passed out as he gasped, "But Wesley's…?"

"Not anymore," Wesley corrected, "I always wanted a costume change. You are to destined one to be Gold Ranger."

To prove his point, he made his symbol. Same outfit, only silver. Antonio grinned at the Ranger who now controlled darkness.

"Antonio," Jayden smiled, "you are now our Gold Ranger."

Antonio cheered as the others laughed, hugged, or high fived.

"Yes!" he cried, "I'm finally a Gold Samurai, baby! YES!"

He jumped up in exietment and hugged a giggling Emily.

_Rip. _

His pants were soon at his ankles. Today he wore pink undies with red hearts all over and a white bunny on the 'backyard.' The others laughed even harder as he yanked them up in a blush.

"I've got to get these things fixed, "he mumbled as he tried to pin them.

That evening, Antonio lay in his bed, too wound up to sleep. He was finally friends with the rangers, had their trust, and finally had a home. And he was now Gold Ranger, too? Mega-sweet. Suddenly, Wesley appeared in the doorway.

"Come on," he mumbled, "follow me. But don't make a sound."

Gulping, Antonio crept behind him. Was he still mad at him? But that's when the sweetest, most beautiful flute song reached his ears. The two rangers knelt behind some plants in the garden as Emily played her flute. She was lovely and talented, and a moonlight beam touched her skin, making her more beautiful.

"She's really something," Wesley whispered to Antonio, "I like hearing her play at night. It helps me sleep."

"Emily's the best ranger with the most spirit," Antonio muttered back, "Jayden's lucky to have her."

"I hope we'll find love one day," Wesley replied softly, "with somebody as nice as Emily….or as close to Emily they can get."

"We will," Antonio whispered as Emily rose and headed for bed, "it's our destiny."

And for that night, everything was 'fantastico.'

Author Note: Hee, hee. Please review and let me know SOMEBODY read this. I'll be using this new setup from now on, P.S. And until next time…Authors Together, Writing Forever!


End file.
